Part of You No One Deserves A Derica OneshotSong-fic
by shen721
Summary: Erica stares at her reflection in the mirror. She's beginning to doubt her transformation. She's questioning whether or not she's still that weak little girl who suffers from the seizures. Luckily Derek is there to solve her mysteries. (I suck at summaries just read please? ( )


**Alright lovely people, the only thing I own is Bobby. (I made him up) **

***Based off requests from my tumblr page .com **

**sort of ended up being a song fic towards the end of Derek's speech, so if you want listen to **

**Part of me by Katy Perry. **

Erica's POV:

"You're just some pathetic bitch who got a makeover. Everyone knows it Erica, the whole school is talking behind your back. When are you gonna realize that?!"

Bobby's words rang over and over in my head as I looked in the mirror. Memories of being locked in the janitor's closet making out flashing into my memory. He wanted to go further, but I continued to decline until he snapped.

And yet the words he splurted out at me rang true in my mind. I was a nobody before Derek's bite transformed me. People knew of me, but they never were concerned for my well being. I was disposable.

I continued to stare blankly into my own eyes before-

"What are you doing?" A deep voice broke through the silence.

I turned around to see Derek standing there with his signature unamused glare.

"Go away Derek." I got up from my stool and walked over to my bed plopping down.

"Did you forget we had a pack meeting today? Or were you too busy hooking up with whatever boy you could find?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah more like being told how pathetic I am•" I mumbled.

"What?" Derek responded.

"OH PLEASE DEREK YOU HEARD ME! THE ENTIRE SCHOOL IS STILL GOING ON ABOUT HOW PATHETIC AND SAD MY LIFE IS. I'm still that broken little girl who gets the seizures who everyone shits on whenever they get the chance to. I wish none of this ever happened. I wish you had never given me the bite and I wish Mccall would've just let me fall, because anything is better than this. Now please just get out!" I snapped hot tears soaking from my eyes as I sat back down on my bed.

Derek stood there dumbfounded a while, and then slowly made his way towards my bedroom door. He opened it a quarter of the way before turning back around into my room and shutting the door in the process.

"You know I wish you could see how strong you are."

I looked up towards derek's sincere eyes.  
"What?" I murmured not clearly sure whether I heard him correctly.

"I said I wish you could see how strong you are Erica. Despite what stiles and scott say I didn't just choose you because I saw that you were alone. I saw that you were a survivor. You still are. People have tried to tear you down all your life, and you may think that you let them win, but in reality the fact that you're still sitting here is a victory in itself. Don't let idiots take the strength of the warrior away from you, because its a part of you that no one else deserves."

With that he opened the door and walked out.

I sat there amazed.

What. Just. Happened?

Did Derek actually say something encouraging for once.

I layed back in my bed, and smiled feeling a whole lot better about myself.

The next day I walked into school in normal clothing not what I used to wear but not what she-wolf Erica would wear either.

I even think I smiled a genuine smile for the first time in highschool ever.

By the end of the day I decided that this was the best school day that I've had in years.

As I walked towards the end of the hallway over towards the exit, Bobby made his way over to me.

Midway through him trying to put his arm around my shoulders I slammed him to the lockers infront of his jock friends holding him by his neck.

"The next time you call me a pathetic bitch again, I'll show you who the real bitch is." I threatened with a sadistic smile and continued to walk out the door.

To my surprise derek was in the front seat of his camaro with his shades on and window rolled down grinning at me like the Cheshire cat or in this case wolf…

"Feeling better?" He asked as I walked across the hood of his camaro to the passenger seat.

"Much." I smiled while upon getting in as Bobby exited the school.

Derek and I both looked over towards him as he looked back in fear.

THE END.  
Sorry if its shit. I'm indecisive. :P


End file.
